narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirigaya Sarutobi
Kirigaya Sarutobi (さるとび きりがや, Sarutobi Kirigaya)'' is a jōnin of Konohagakure's and part of the Sarutobi clan through his father, Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's a former member of the Anbu division of Team Ro. He's also the leader of Team Kirigaya. Which consist of Fukumatsu Ryuu, Yamashi Aya, and Inukmai Tsukikohana who later becomes his wife. ' Background Kirigaya was born to Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife, Sarutobi Biwako. During his early years at the academy, he showed great potential in learning and show's great skills because of the training he received from his father and older brother, Sarutobi Asuma. During the Chūnin Exams, Kirigaya was placed on a team with Nagakura Heisuke and Inoue Chizuru. Later, he's seen cheering on his classmates during the third round of the Chūnin Exams. Before entering the academy, Konohagakure was attacked by the Nine-Tail jinchūriki while he was left in protected hands order by his father Hiruzen. At the age of Nine, Kirigaya became an Uncle to Sarutobi Konohamaru and completed the Chūnin Exams where he became promoted to a Chūnin. However, by the time he was thirteen, he was promoted to an Anbu to protect Inukami Tsukikohana from the shadows for his father. After working in Team Ro for several years, Kirigaya decided it was time to stop and became a Sensei. His father agreed and gave him his first team. Personality During his childhood, Kirigaya was a very cheerful and enthusiastic child. He was known as a very spontaneous boy who liked playing jokes on his siblings and friends. However, after Sarutobi Asuma left for Twelve Guardian Ninja, he became quiet and focus on his life experiences to learn new tactics. He's shown that he's deeply loyal to the village and especially to the Hokage's. Since he was a member of the Anbu, he became very responsible and an excellent observant with great sensory skills. He's compassionate and motivated to provide for others and protect them from perils of life. He's very reliable, however, he has a temper and would kill anyone without hesitation. Appearance Kirigaya is a tall young man with deep brown eyes, russeted skin, and black hair that he wears into a high ponytail with bangs combed to the side. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with long-sleeves, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and forehead protector, and bandages wrapped around his legs. As a genin, he wore a white coat with a fire kanji on the back with a grey short-sleeve shirt, a pair of brown pants, and black belt. In his Anbu career, he wore a simple black suit with a grey flask jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. While not on duty as an Anbu, he wore a similar outfit with segmented gauntlets and bandages over his calves. His dragon mask had red and markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. One trait leftover from his career as an Anbu is their signature tattoo resembling a red flame on his left deltoid. Abilities Kirigaya is a highly talented, well-respected jōnin of the village who gained respect from Asuma Sarutobi. His abilities earned him a position into the Anbu under orders by Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He could effortlessly take down nine enemies on his own while protecting his teammates. By his own admission, Kirigaya's has a large amount of chakra. Kirigaya proficiency in taijutsu allows him to take various approaches in close combat. His time in the Anbu enables him to suddenly approach enemies from behind, unnoticed by even other Anbu. He's also comfortable attacking from the front with striking with debilitating precision to quickly defeat multiple enemies. Ninjutsu Kirigaya possesses the affinity to Fire Release. He's also able to use Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Yin Release. He's able to use Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning which he was taught by his brother, Asuma Sarutobi. Taijutsu Kirigaya is skilled in taijutsu taught by his father, which he tended to enhance with his speed and strength. Taijutsu became one of his favored fighting styles, but he rather uses genjutsu or ninjutsu to further ensure his victory in any battle. He's also shown to have good reflexes coupled with speed and strength. Sensor Type As a sensor type, Kirigaya has the ability to sense and distinguish other ninjas through his chakra. He's able to use this ability from great distances as well as distinguish different chakra signatures from each other, giving him a good estimate of how many shinobi are in a given area and who they are. Status Part I Kirigaya was assigned as Team 5 leader which is composed of Fukumatsu Ryuu, Yamashi Aya, and Inukami Tsukikohana. The reason Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen selected this type of team in order to help Tsukikohana to build trust. But also, Kirigaya wanted to protect her better. Knowing certain information on each member, Kirigaya decided to test them by attacking them at the training groups on the first day. Which he was very impressed with their skill level and even able to work together without some trouble. He asked for permission to take his new team out of the village to train privately and to send missions by an eagle. Chūnin Exams By the time the Chūnin Exams came around, Kirigaya felt like his team could pass through the exams quite easily. However, he felt a little uneasy for Aya and Tsukikohana since this could be traumatizing to them. Hearing that Tsukikohana locked herself in her home, Kirigaya came to her home and helped encourage her to take the exam with her teammates and prove how strong she truly is. When they made it to the preliminaries he felt relief but something felt uneasy. Konoha Crush During the Konoha Crush, Kirigaya was helping to defend injure ninja as well as defending his teammates. Once the attack on Konohagakure finished, he received news that his father, Hiruzen was killed by his former student Orochimaru. He's later seen standing near his brother, Asuma at their father's funeral with a distant look in his eyes. Search for Tsunade While Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto goes in search for Senju Tsunade, two members of the Akatsuki came to the village looking for the Fourth Hokage's Treasure as well as the Empress Treasure. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were caught by Asuma and Kurenai but was saved by Hatake Kakashi. Kirigaya was ordered to go and protect the Empress Treasure. Part II After several missions with his team, they were ordered back to the village by Tsunade; which he received news of his brother's death. Kirigaya was seen at the funeral along with his team with a determined look in his eyes. Kirigaya decided to stay in the village to help take of Kurenai and his brother's unborn child, but also keep an eye out for his team. Later he's seen getting married to Inukami Tsukikohana after a few months of his return. Pain's Assault After protecting Tsukikohana and a child from one of Pain's beast where he was killed. He appeared in a plane where he was met by a female woman who sat him down and told him her life story and to thank him for taking care of Tsukikohana. Just then, a light envelops him, a sign of his revival. Trivia *Kirigaya hobbies are reading, training and cooking. *Kirigaya dislikes bitter food and drinks. *Kirigaya likes sweet and sour, and spicy. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example, your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT